Apps written for mobile devices include, for example, messaging apps, weather apps, email apps, social media apps, photo apps, etc. Messaging apps, for example, enable users to communicate with one another, typically via text messages. Some messaging apps are for two specific people, such as for a couple. Examples of messaging apps that are for two specific people include, without limitation, Pai™, Avocado™, Cupple™, Tokii™, and Between™.
Although these messaging apps may be useful for communications between two specific people, people in general communicate with more than two people. These example apps do not create multiple pairs of users for communications.